


The Ballad of a Slave, a Knight and a King

by Firebird963



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Humans in Hallownest AU, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot With Porn, Political Drama, Pre-Fall of Hallownest, Size Difference, Slavery, Tags May Change, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Void going in places Void shouldn't go, but edited I promise, hand holding, rp fic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird963/pseuds/Firebird963
Summary: In a time that has not come to pass there was once a great kingdom, and that kingdom had a great king. Except it was never really his kingdom, and the Goddess who once ruled wants her home back. Now this king made a knight in order to stop this Goddess. Except they both knew, deep down, the knight would fail. For this Knight needed to achieve a level of purity impossible to any being. It was all hopeless...Except, a wildcard appeared in the form of a little slave who learned to speak to void. Now she must rise far above her station to save a kingdom that was anything but kind to her. Serve a King who thinks lowly of her. And in the process fell in love with a Knight who shouldn't be able to love.
Relationships: OC/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/OC
Comments: 36
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone curious enough to click on this fic!  
> Yes, this is an RP fic, but I did my best to edit it into something readable. Please give thanks to alongcameahuntsmanspider on Tumblr for this, she is an amazing writer, artist, and friend.  
> I mostly wanted to make this into a fic because I'm utterly fascinated with humans in Hallownest as a concept but have found the fics on here haven't really been what I've been looking for. So if I want it done right I guess I gotta do it myself.
> 
> Don't take the story too seriously, it's very silly, lots of high drama and feelings. Just trying to have some fun here my dudes.

It was a return to form in many ways before mankind there were insects and long after mankind’s rule, there were still insects, even as the world turned to ash and snow. Now though, in a world full of towering trees larger than any Old World city the abundant oxygen and food allowed many great insect kingdoms to form and even Gods to roam the lands.

Still, despite the lack of soul magic and hard shells, humans managed to survive, what might as well have been the end of the world. These ape-like creatures were nothing if not stubborn. Adapting to whatever nature threw at them.

They also made a great free labour force for the new Kingdoms and Gods of this world.

And that's how Grace grew up. In the old world, she would have been labelled as Asian or more accurately Korean but in the new world, she was just another scruffy skinny little human.

Having worked in the Pleasure House most of her life. It was safe work, even as the kingdom was being shaken to its core.

A plague was spreading, bugs came in exhausted and scared. They spoke of nightmares, of a great being shining a maddening light. Apparently it was even worse in the outer villages. Of course, humans had no souls, and thus no connection to the dream realm, so they were all completely unaffected by the Moth Goddesses rage.

At least most were uninfected. Grace had dreams of her, even spoke to her. But madness? Horror? Nothing like that.

Business at the Pleasure House continued as normal.

“Another round for table three!” The bartender cried, practically sliding the tray of drinks over to the pail slave.

“Cool cool~” Grace chirped, effortlessly grabbing not only the tray but two other finished drinks. Carrying them off into the restaurant and a small local bands music wafted through the room. Most tables were quickly chatting amongst themselves. The usual complaints about work, the rumours that made their buggy hairs stand on end. It was just so painfully normal.

Grace placed the tray down at her table and began handing them out without a word.

“It’s only a matter of time before they hit the city,” One pillbug spoke.

“No way, Kings got this whole thing under control. Heard he’s using Void to contain the disaster.”

“Well, that doesn’t help those five bugs that were murdered at the Queens Station yesterday. Swept up as if nothing happened. This is all getting far too close for comfort.”

“We’re safe here, no way the city will fall to some false Goddess.”

She left them to their drinks and conversation.

Off to the next table where a bright metallic blue wasp sat. “Hey! There’s my girl~!” She slurred, happy as a grub and twice as drunk.

“Good evening Wasp,” Grace put the drink down. “How was your delivery?”

“It was a’right, Crowns been keeping us busy,” Wasp answered it had been almost a week since she’d had time off and was going to enjoy her weekend.

“I can imagine.”

“How’s your little friend doin? Treating you right luv?” Wasp gestured at Grace.

She looked down at her pocket. Hidden inside was a little vial of Void, a gift from Wasp month ago. Wasp was a bit of a smuggler, contracted by the king to deliver unmarked packages to the palace no questions asked. 

Of course, Wasp being the curious sort, did her own sleuthing on the deliveries and quickly discovered the king was stalk piling Void. To what end was unknown but the dangerous substance had value. Worth more than its weight in salt and gold combined if given to the right people.

So she’d been skimming a bit off the top for herself. Getting her own little collection going encase her crew, her friends needed some quick cash. So long as it stayed in their containers and was not tampered with it was all perfectly safe, right?

Except it wasn’t that easy, it was never that easy.

The Void spoke to those who got too close, called out for freedom, to listen, to want, to crave. So many yet one voice.

All without form or focus.

It bargained with the Wasp, “just a little bit” they said “Let us see a little outside these cages, a little outside the castle. Let us feel new things and we’ll be quiet, we’ll be good. Promise.”

And so a little bit was put into a glass vial and sealed. After carrying it around for a few weeks Wasp found it far too distracting to keep on her person. Finding herself communing with it, watching it swirl in its container for hours and hours.

So it was given to Grace. A gift along with many warnings for how dangerous it was.

“Ya, they’ve been cool,” The human answered casually.

“They?” Wasp shook her head then slurred out, “You’re kind’ll pack bond with anythin won’t ya?” 

Grace chuckled warmly. “It’s what we do.” Pausing for a moment before adding. “Don’t worry about me Wasp, I can handle this. You just enjoy your evening, spend your geo while you still can.”

They both giggled as she returned to work.

Unbeknownst to the restaurant-goers, they were all in terrible danger. Downstairs at the entrance, the two bouncers were talking casually with each other. Familiar city rain muffling the sound of approaching footsteps.

The guard looked up and on autopilot said, “ID please.” Before realizing it was too late.

The infected civilian, with orange pulsing pustules, lunged at the first bouncer. Knocking him down, mandibles tearing into softer chitin of their belly, splitting them open in a display of guts and gore. 

The other guard screamed in horror and tried to run inside for help but was grabbed by the other two infected.

Back upstairs Grace was cleaning a table of glasses and plates when the band finished off their soft instrumental piece. A quiet ran over the restaurant as they said their goodbyes, the next act waiting impatiently for their turn.

It was then that she felt a sudden rush of adrenalin, legs twitching to run, shooting up and looking around like a meerkat, eyes wide as she soaked in the soft lighting and seemingly normal setting. The bugs paid her no mind but the other human slaves immediately picked up on her tension. 

One subtly approached, arms full and whispering, “What’s up?”

“Listen…”

They did and suddenly a blood-curdling scream could be heard below them.

The whole restaurant froze. Fear and confusion written on everyone’s face. 

“What’s going on?” The head bartender grumbled. His irritation aimed at his staff.

Before anyone could explain they had no idea another collection of screams and scattering could be heard, this time much closer.

Grace, her instincts kicking in ordered, “Everyone! Backstage now!” 

Speaking with a sense of authority far above her station bug and man alike followed her orders. Abandoning their food and drink, instruments and even some belongings to rush up the small stage to head to the back.

Grace immediately put down the glasses to get to work properly. Helping the guests to the back, directing them and continuing to give directions as her eyes were glued to the door. Hairs standing up on the back on her neck.

Tiny voices spoke through her skin from her pocket. “Scared, you’re scared.”

She reached down and gripped the vial of Void. “It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay. Probably just…” She couldn’t even really make assumptions on the danger. Her mind was reeling as if it was the end of the world.

“Why? Why? Why?” It echoed yet all she could do was shake her head.

Once everyone was back and the restaurant was clear she headed backstage. The bug guests were already being directed to hide in the dark corners of the room. Tightly packed with instruments and crates of extra supplies. The few security guards they did have were standing at the ready, trying to hide how much they were trembling.

Some of the larger human slaves were ordered to stand guard too. Grace joined them despite being far too small to be any physical threat to anyone.

“Grace, get down with the others.” One of her larger peers said, voice low.

“I’m not gonna just abandon-”

“Grace please, don’t be a hero.”

With a huff and great reluctance, she found a spot. Sitting between the corner of the curtain and a pot. Able to satiate her curiosity by seeing much of the now-empty restaurant but without being spotted.

The doors opened, the stench of ozone filled the air as the three infected figures shuffled in. They were covered in hemolymph and blood from previous kills. Despite the infection warping their body, they moved with purpose. Antennae twitching and splitting up as if searching for something.

Grace’s grip on her Void tightened. The Radiance. Of course, she’d spoken of spreading her word to the city, it was only a matter of time before the narrative that the city of tears was perfectly safe would be shattered.

“Is that light? Radiance? Light?” Void asked, curious as a child.

A part of Grace realized at that moment, she was safe. The Radiance was a complicated figure, but they were friends, right? They spoke so often as she dreamed. While she disagreed with her willingness to hurt civilians. In fact, they argued about this often. She couldn’t help but agree with her anger and hate towards the Pale King. A false God if ever there was one.

They both had a great deal of anger in their hearts, anger they fought hard for.

Her calm had been quickly replaced as she realized, sure she might be safe but what of everyone else? What of her friend Wasp? What of her other coworkers, many of which she’d grown up with or otherwise known for decades.

Could she live with herself if they died? Would she ever be truly free if her freedom came at the cost of so many lives?

She lifted the vial to her lips and whispered, “I’m so sorry to ask this of you, but I need your help.”

The shambling infected, having looked behind nearly every table and the bar was getting closer and closer to the stage. Bug and man alike held their collective breaths. Cowering, clinging, like wild animals being hunted.

Grace, following the direction of her friend Void, opened the vial and poured it into the small pot next to her. As she put the now-empty vial back in her pocket she used her free hand to trail over the outside of the vessel, Void bonding with the cooked clay and taking a new but simular shape.

“We’ll help,” It said through her flesh and bones. “You are good to us, you listen, we’ll protect you. As you protect us.”

The pot's shape changed into something far more slender, with a swirling pattern travelling all the way up into a cone, hollow but sealed.

Grace continued to follow their directions, standing up and carrying the empty vessel onto the stage. No one noticed her until it was too late to stop her. All her audience could do was hope her blood would satiate their attackers.

The infected civilians looked up at her, confused clicking and antenna twitching.

Their stench made her cough as he gingerly placed the hollow vessel down.

“I’m so sorry,” Grace stepped forward a little. “I don’t want to do this but I can’t just let them die. I’m sure you’ll understand. I’m just so tired-” Her arms opened wide. “It’s okay to hurt me but just leave out all the rest. Okay?”

The orange pustules began glowing and the little human felt a tugging, like two very different forces, were pulling her foreword and back at the same time. A tug of war that threatened to split her in half.

Her mind began throbbing but even as tears threatened to fall she stood her ground. A static charge filled the air, the infection began travelling through her in gassy ribbons passing through her chest it felt like she was being speared with fire.

She screamed.

Falling to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Infection passing through her body and being poured into her own Void vessel behind her. The pain seemed to last a lifetime. Body growing so hot sweat seeped into her baggy clothes and soaked her hair.

Though in reality it barely lasted a minute.

The three previously infected bugs passed out. Free of the Radiance and alive.

Grace was far worse for wear, her chest still burned like never before. Vision blurry and room spinning before passing out. 

At the white palace, the Pale King was having a restless sleep. His dreams giving him visions, something had just changed the ever-darkening shadow that had befallen his kingdom. A human had changed the very course of this downward spiral he had tried with all his power to stop. 

A lowly human had created a Vessel that could contain her.

It was impossible. It was impossible!

The Pale King awoke from his chambers like a ghost. In his stunned horror, he barely got out the order to Orgim to retrieve this creature from the City of Tears.

His great knight went post-haste; giving the King time to compose himself.

Morning came. Orgim returned with the barely conscious human. The Pale King sat in his throne with his Hollow Knight by his side and court very much present. Unsure what to make of this little creature as she blinked herself awake. Though Orgims pungent odour helped.

The human looked horrible. A disgusting homunculus of flesh, no shell to protect it, no soul to cast. How has it survived this long? Little lone it’s interaction with Void. Only a Higher Being could venture into the Abyss. Weaker creatures had their life force drained...

“Ogrim, bring them forward.” The Pale King commanded.

The Knight nodded and gently pushed the creature better into view.

“Do you know why you are here in Our court?" The King asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is interrogated by the Pale King before the court.  
> Co-written by alongcameahuntsmanspider on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/firebird963/art/The-Grace-Collection-834559844
> 
> A picture of what Grace looks like along with some other concept stuff. So spoilers? I guess? Not sure if it's still gonna go down that route. But that's the fun part of improv writing!  
> \--  
> I probably could have just kept going but I didn't want this chapter to go on forever lol

Grace blinked herself more awake and looked around the room, strange overdressed yet boringly white figures dotted the blindingly white throne room. Recognizing only a handful of figures.

There was the King of course and his five great knights, or six? She didn’t recognize the slender figure next to him with the lifeless black eyes.

Then there was Monomon, the jelly-like figure Grace only knew by reputation alone. Not really the sociable sort. Then Lurien, the fucking prick had been a thorn in her crew's side for as long as she could remember. Always trying to catch runaway slaves and stop other related “criminal” activity. Yet seemed to turn a blind eye to the black market and their selling of literal human meat despite that being very much illegal along with the rising homeless problem in the City of Tears. Not a good problem to have at the best of times but especially in a city that always rains.

Worst of all he was a blind loyalist and loyalists were the worst.

“Well?” The Pale King spoke up again, interrupting the little humans' train of thought.

Now focusing on the question at hand Grace looked thoughtful for a moment. “Probably to kill me, that’s why things like me are brought here right? To get chopped up and eaten.”

It seemed reasonable. Considering the fact humans were naturally immune to the Radiance's influence, to many bugs it only made sense that eating their flesh or otherwise consuming human blood would cure or prevent infection. Plus the fact she did something impossible and bugs, especially powerful bugs, don’t like it when humans go around doing impossible things.

Her dark brown eyes lit up at this.

“Does this mean I get a fancy execution? With drums and an audience?!” Her voice trailed off into excited muttering, “this is gonna be so cool, I’m gonna be the talk of the crew for months.”

The Pale King looked slightly disgusted by the mere suggestion. What did this human think they were? Monsters and Beasts?

“Hardly,” The King scoffed, “We would like to know what happened last night. We have gotten reports of something happening within the walls of the Pleasure House. We would like to hear it for Ourselves.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Grace blinked.

“Well, we were attacked by some infected bugs. The security at the pleasure house are such a fucking joke, like they can’t even stop a drunk from jumping on stage and now they had bugs with real violent intent they ran like little bitches. Or were killed,” She said before muttering under her breath, “serves them right.”

Realizing she was trailing off she got back on track. 

“Anyway, these guys were just going room to room by the sounds of it. Killing everyone. Lot of screaming, felt like the typical end of the world type stuff… I didn’t want my friends to die like that. So I asked my friend Void for some help. And together we stopped the attack. It hurt at the time. A lot. But I’ve had worse I guess.”

Friend Void? 

The King had to keep himself from looking surprised. Barely glancing at his Hollow Knight. The Void didn’t have emotions. They didn’t have form.

That’s why he spent countless nights in his workshop, slaving away on creating Vessels to try and contain the Radiance. That’s why he had to use his own Root’s seeds to give his creations form…

“And how did you get such a substance? The Abyss has been barred to humans. You realize that what you have bonded with is dangerous to the bugs who employ you? That even the slightest sliver of raw Void could kill a bug on contact?”

“Oh, a friend gave me some,” Grace answered simply. She wasn’t gonna nark on her friend.

“Really though? It’s not that bad, it’s kinda like the liquid metal stuff that comes out of thermometers,” mercury, “But you have to ask it nicely first! You can’t just order it around.” She giggled at the mere thought.

“It is that bad,” The King corrected.

“There is a lighthouse that We had ordered constructed that protects Hallownest against a great lake of Void. It consumes everything in its sight; be it light, bug, or man.”

The Pale King stood. Black compound eyes staring down at Grace as he continued, “The mere suggestion that it is ‘friendly’ and the fact that you assume that We must act ‘nicely’ with it in Our court is simply imbecilic.”

He turned, raising his hand to gain his Hollow Knight’s attention.

“Arrest her.”

The Hollow Knight seemed to spring to life. Smoothly, the towering Knight approached their small target. Grabbing Grace’s arm in a vice-like grip and began dragging her out of court.

“Oh okay,” She replied rather casually given the circumstances. Not shocked at all though she found the Knights tight grip unnecessary.

Not that she was going to complain, complaining always made things like this worse.

Still, as they left the room with their captor she looked up at them. Eyes full with a child-like curiosity. 

Now out of earshot of the entire court Hollow loosened their grip on Grace. Tucking their arms into their cloak. All that bravado was just for show.

“You’re really tall huh? And the Pale King guy, he seems really scared.” Or at least on edge.

They tilted their head down to look at her. Is their father scared? Hollow shook their head. The Pale King couldn’t be afraid of them, or anything. He was a God after all.

“I guess not, I know the Radiance is a lot. Very loud, she doesn’t need to yell all the time,” Grace sighed as if she were an unruly peer rather than a borderline force of nature. The old light of Hallownest.

Hollow couldn’t help but nod again. They could hear her while they slept. She screamed in their mind every night while the rest of the White Palace slept soundly.

Grace was quiet for a little bit puttering along to keep up with the knight's long strides.

“Think Pale King will talk to me again once he's calmed down?” She asked, cocking her head to the side as she looked up at the quiet stranger. Though she wasn’t ready to put execution off the table.

Hollow nodded. They knew of their father as a bug of diplomatic relations. He would come and talk when he was good and ready.

They then came to a stop at the retainers dorms. Tilting their head as they tried to remember which one was empty. Then they approached the door and opened it.

It was a small, simple room; equipped with a bed, table, chair, and chest.

Hollow stepped aside for Grace to enter.

“Thanks dude,” She chirped as she walked past the knight, entering the small room.

She figured she’d be put in prison, and as far as prisons went this was very clean and well kept. In fact, now her main concern was that she’d make everything dirty with her unkempt hair and worn hands. Her sweat-stained clothes and just. Her whole body was unclean, tainted.

Hollow wanted to tell her she wasn’t in a dungeon cell, this was in fact servant's housing. True they knew that the Pale King would have preferred her in the dungeons, or perhaps his personal workshop, but Hollow could tell this girl wasn’t a threat.

Despite what their father thought.

Instead, they simply nodded. It was the only answer they could give her.

Then they noticed her hesitation, her awkward shuffling and refusal to touch anything. Bare feet shuffling on the white marble.

In the politest of terms, Grace was… Unkempt.

Hollow peeked into the hallway and beckoned a retainer over. They simply gestured to Grace and the little retainer nodded quickly before scuttling down the hall.

Grace watched this interaction, wanting to ask what was going on but this knight wasn’t too chatty.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” She asked gently.

Hollow quietly closed the door and faced Grace. Slowly they shook their head then raised their hand to their throat and crossed an X.

“Aw shit, that sucks,” Grace said gently despite her crass vocabulary.

Another moment of silence.

Then she realized they were still in the room with her, causing her to be visibly confused. Shouldn’t they have just locked her up inside and just left?

Hollow tilted their head as they watched her change in expression. They gestured to the pure white metal nail at their side, then snapped to attention, tucking their arms behind their back. They were guarding her. Clearly.

She nodded once again, this was gonna get awkward fast, that or she was gonna make it awkward. Without the thrill and adrenaline of the crowd she wasn’t as bouncy as earlier.

“You like music?”

Hollow nodded. They loved music. Sure they couldn’t play themselves, but whenever the musicians played for the court they were entranced.

They gestured to her. Did she like it?

Grace clapped, “Oh yes! I used to substitute for, well, every instrument. Plus I could act as a backup singer. Like I know the venue has a lot of stuff you can borrow but they aren’t technically supposed to also provide the talent. I mean, I say ‘used to’ as if I literally wasn’t thrown in a mask and cloak playing the piano the other night.”

Her speech got faster and faster as she got into the topic. Looking at Hollow but seeing, remembering the Pleasure House and its rich dark colours and moody lighting.

Hollow squinted softly, letting out a silent chuckle. They enjoyed hearing her be so enthusiastic about something she loved so dearly. They had already heard Grace had come from the Pleasure House. Though They had never actually been to the House, just heard the stories.

There was a knock at the door. The retainer was there with a small group, pushing a shell-shaped tube and bathing items. Hollow simply nodded and let them in. Stepping aside to let the retainers do their work.

Grace tensed up once more at the presents of unfamiliar bugs but quickly calmed down. “What’s all this then?” She asked, standing on her toes as if that would give her a better look at everything.

“Oh, I guess I should explain since they can not,” The head attendant spoke.

He gestured to the others and the bath, explaining, “The Hollow Knight has requested for us to give you a bath. Since you will be staying with us for the next little while.”

Grace looked confused, not recognizing the shell for what it was she asked, “like in here?”

“Of course. This is a guest room after all,” The attendant said.

She was taken aback by this, a guest room? That seemed impossible.

Grace shrugged, well if this was how it was gonna work, she pulled off her shirt. The loose soft red fabric clearly had been worn by other larger humans before her. Her skin was pale thanks to living underground all her life, back and shoulders covered in lash scars. Over her heart was a big brown spot.

She looked down at this new mark, “Huh, that’s new.” Her tone was rather nonchalant. Figuring it was some sort of magic scar when in reality it was a patch of tanned skin. Something she couldn’t recognize.

“So this is actually a guest room?”

“For guest attendants,” The retainer explained, “You are a guest of the Hollow Knight.”

“Hollow Knight?” Grace whispered, looking over at the now stiff and towering figure, so that’s what they were called. What a strange title. Seemed a little cruel in a way.

“Which way to the baths?”

The head attendant gestured to the large shell. The others that accompanied him had already prepared it with warm water and bubbling soaps.

Grace chuckled softly, “weird.”

She was used to the massive pool-like baths but not the personalised ones. Still, she wasn’t gonna look a gift stag in the mouth and finished undressing before hopping on in. The audience was not fazing her in the least.

From there the attendants did their job; scrubbing down the greasy human, scraping off all the dirt, washing and brushing out her hair.

After a good half hour, Grace was a brand new person. Offered a new set of clothes as one of the retainers collected her old ones to wash. The attendants then as quickly as they came gathered their things and paraded out.

Hollow, having been rendered almost invisible by their stillness and silence, seemed satisfied with the staff's work.

“I have been cleaned!” She announced as she dried herself off with an impossibly soft towel, then whispered, “But at what cost?”

The clothes given to her were the same white like everything else in the castle. Which is to say just a little too bright yet at the same time dull. At least they were comfortable and shockingly fit.

Hollow approached Grace’s side, checking over their charge.

She squinted as they curiously poked at her short damp hair. Feeling curiosity radiating from their form. She pursed her lips for a moment then lifted her hands.

“Do you understand?” She signed, trying to figure out how to communicate with the Knight.

“You know sign?” Hollow Knight asked silently. Tilting their head. They knew it well but didn’t use it. Forbidden to. In the court at least.

Grace nodded, she knew the laws well, at least in regards to her own people. “Not really supposed to use it much. Masters don’t like it when they can’t hear what you’re up too.”

“I am not allowed to speak either,” Hollow started, “I can not speak even if I wanted to. It is comforting to find someone that I can talk to like this.”

“Why are you not allowed to speak?” Grace asked silently.

Hollow didn’t reply right away as they thought how to word it. Slowly, their hands did answer her.

“I took a vow of silence. For my father, King and Hallownest. It’s best if I leave it at that. I am not sure if I can explain it all fully.”

“Alright,” Grace signed back, leaving her finger wiggling in thought. It must have been a bit of a big deal to be so chatty with her then. Or at least chatty by the standards of taking a vow of silence.

Though she was hardly one to discourage some healthy rebellion.

“How do you feel?” Hollow asked, finally taking a seat next to her on the bed.

“Damp, don’t usually get the whole luxury spa treatment.” She signed as she giggled.

“Are you really made of Void?” She asked, “Can I try and feel it?”

Hollow paused for a moment but nodded. They held out their hand towards her.

She eagerly reached over and held his much larger hand with her small worn human hands. A buzz of familiar energy ran up her arm straight into her head, letting out an involuntary “wow” in response.

It was all just under their shell, like a stuffed doll but the stuffing was void. How beautiful, how impossible.

“This is so cool,” She said aloud.

The Vessel tilted their head as if to say ‘really?’.

“I mean, you’re alive, willed to life? Made? Born? I don’t fucking know. Oh man, I’m gonna be so insufferable for the next couple weeks.” Grace giggled, a billion questions raddling in her mind. Eyes sparkling in fascination.

She might not have been well educated but she was quite intellectually curious.

Hollow couldn’t believe that Grace was so… Interested in them. They blinked a few times as she excitedly spoke. The Vessel gently pulled their hand away and signed to her.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. I like the company. Just don’t tell father. Please.”

Grace grinned from ear to ear, “Of course.” Then signed, “Tell you what, I’ll give you a little secret too. The kind of thing you can’t tell anybody.”

A simple trade, a secret for a secret. It only seemed fair.

Sitting up on her knees she leaned up to Hollow, unsure of where their ears or antenna were so she whispered against their cheek. “I don’t think the Pale King, your dad, is a God.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollow and Grace continue chatting for a bit before being rudely interrupted  
> Co-written by alongcameahuntsmanspider on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna just post this before bed instead of waiting until tomorrow morning like a highschooler. Is this what Serotonin feels like? Asking for a friend.

Hollow was taken aback by this.

The Pale King was a God. He had given free will to his subjects. He brought Hallownest into a new age of prosperity. He came from a Wyrm for Gods’ sake. He was by all accounts a God.

Hollow quickly shook their head in disagreement.

Grace didn’t lose her warm expression as she leaned back, not offended in the least, it was a very unpopular opinion after all.

“It’s okay, I understand. It’s just a personal thought. Who knows, maybe he’ll prove me wrong?”

Hollow let out a little sigh. Scratching their cheek and shrugging lightly. Maybe the Pale King would. Though their father kept his powers subdued most of the time.

Though she doubted she would change her mind. She’d already met the Radiance and while she’s never met Grimm she did know about the Knightmare King. Never would she say these beings didn’t have power or magic, but Gods? No. They were far too petty, far too caught up in drama and politics, far too mortal in their desires. What would a God need with such silly things like a Kingdom or revenge?

Unn was the only one she might consider a higher being but even then. Being powerful didn’t make you a God. At least in her opinion.

“Do you need anything? Are you hungry?” The Vessel asked politely.

“Always,” Grace sighed back. Scratching her neck a little before adding, “Not really sure what time it is though.”

“It’s late afternoon. So, having an early dinner isn’t out of the question. Would you like me to get you something?”

“Ya sure,” Grace chirped, super curious to see what Hollow would get her, along with what kind of food they ate at the palace.

“Get some for yourself too big guy! You probably need the energy carrying that needle around all day.”

Hollow squinted in amusement before nodding. Then they stood, heading to the door. Stopping for a moment to sign, “I’m not going to lock the door. But, please, stay in here. You’re my guest, but father will say otherwise. I don’t want you to go to the dungeons.”

Grace cocked her head to the side, still as chipper as ever. “Don’t worry, I’m quite comfortable here.” Before flopping over on the bed. It still felt so wrong to lay in such a luxurious bed but it was offered.

Hollow nodded once again, waving a little as they slipped through the doorway.

Of course, soon as they left Grace began looking all over the room. Searching under the bed. Opening every empty desk drawer. Sitting inside the chest that seemed far too big. Something half that size could fit everything she’d ever owned and still have room.

Like the monkey child she was she turned the white room into her own personal jungle gym. Light enough to not make a sound nore break anything in her path. Hands and feet small enough to turn even small decorative edges into secure places to grip and climb.

Hollow returned about half an hour later. A servant following along with a cart.

The Knight knocked on the door. Trying to give Grace a warning before they came on in.

This was partly unnecessary. Soon as she heard their footsteps down the hall she hopped down from her makeshift perch along the top corner of the room. Making a small thud as she tucked and rolled back to her feet. Sprinting over to the door soon as there was knocking she swung the door open

“Hello!” Grace greeted a little too loud before giving a much more tempered, “hi.”

Hollow nodded as the other little bug with the cart jolted in surprise. They then smiled and said, “Oh, hello! I have your dinner.”

Grace trotted backwards, giving the two bugs plenty of room to enter.

“Did you know everything in this room is white? Or off white?” Her lips were curled in a smile but her eyes screamed in agony. This place was so cursed in its colour scheme. She understood this was the white palace but why was it like this?

“Oh! The whole white palace is like this,” The little bug explained, wheeling the cart in. “White and silver are the royal family’s colours!”

Grace sighed, calming down a little as she sat back down on the bed.

“White things do tend to be expensive… I wonder if its cus the king buys it all up?” The thought did amuse her slightly.

The bug shrugged, “The white silk that the family prefers is pretty rare to begin with. The Weavers in Deepnest don’t like it leaving their home.”

They took off all the domes of her food. It was stunning. Steam rose from finely cooked meat and vegetables, smothered in gravy. 

“Oh shit,” Grace breathed out, covering her mouth. “I’m gonna cry.” It was so fucking beautiful.

“Enjoy!” The little bug beamed before giving a bow. Then without ceremony, they scampered off back to work. Leaving the two alone once more.

Hollow was able to ease out of their stiff pose and closed the door.

“Enjoy it.”

Grace didn’t need to be told twice, the little glutton was like a black hole, practically inhaling the food with all the elegance and restraint of a swarm of starved locus. Far too used to eating her meals in a strict prison-like time limit. As if she didn’t eat everything now it would all be ripped away from her.

“You kinda look like a different person when you stand like that,” She pointed out, mouth full.

“Stand like what?” Hollow tilted their head.

Grace swallowed. “Like when that other bug was here, your posture was so stiff, like you were inanimate. Now you’re all relaxed and alive. Ya know?”

Hollow looked at her. Slowly, they crossed the room and sat down next to her on the bed. It took them a moment to start forming the words with their hands.

“I’m not supposed to be like this… I’m not supposed to be… Alive.”

“What do you mean?” Grace licked her fingers. “Like were you a doll brought to life with Void?”

“Kind of. I’m supposed to be hollow. Empty.”

They let out a silent sigh and repeated the mantra their father would say to them.

“No mind to think. No will to break. No voice to cry suffering. You are the Hollow Knight.”

“Huh…” Grace let that sink in for a moment, eyebrows furred before returning to her normal cheery self.

“No offence but I don’t think your father really understands Void well.”

“He doesn’t need to know. He just needs to contain her…” Hollow admitted.

"I suppose so, guess that's why I'm here too. Find an alternate way to contain her Radienceness... Shit, what if I take away your glory and stuff?" Grace wasn't really sure if he cared about that sort of thing. Whether he was aloud to care or not was irrelevant to her.

The Knight shrugged, “It’s not my glory either. Outside the palace, no one knows that I exist. Hallownest won’t know about my sacrifice. Father will take it.”

“Okay,” Grace swallowed again, looking like she had something important to say.

“See there is this fountain I saw being finished like, a year ago? Two? Anyway, I could have sworn I saw a statue of someone who looked exactly like you on top of it. But when I mentioned the statue and how weird it was that a fountain was built in a city that always rains people acted like I lost my damn mind. Sure enough, I look again and the whole thing is gone. No fountain, no statues, like what’s up with that?” 

Hollow was surprised by this knowledge, tilting their head in confusion. The fountain she spoke of was not under construction yet, however, their father has been speaking with architects. They knew that for certain.

How could Grace know of such a thing?

Unless...

“My Hollow Knight.”

Hollow’s head snapped to the door. The Pale King stood in the doorframe. An unreadable, but unamused expression written upon his face.

They jumped to attention. Regaining the stiff and cold posture that was expected of them. Yet the King’s face did not change. He, instead, stepped into the room proper.

“To your chambers.”

For a moment, Hollow hesitated, but the Vessel did leave the room. The Pale King closed the door behind them. Leaving the human and the Wyrm alone together.

“I asked him to sit there,” Grace said, trying to back up her new friend though not noticing the gender slip up.

“You will not ask them of such things. They are a Vessel. Nothing more. Do not allow them such luxuries that they have so obviously given you.” The King retorted.

Despite the fact the Pale King war right there before her she really couldn’t see what the big deal was. Yes, he did have a bit of an ethereal glow and aura to him but she’d seen enough performers and magicians to know you could make that effect using mirrors and lights. Though the thought of some poor servant, forced to follow the king just out of sight with mirrors amused her greatly.

Besides that, there was a sense of familiarity with the bug. Not in a friendly sense but more in that they were equals despite everything she’d been taught her whole life.

He kept an eye on her. Then looked around the room.

“News of such things does not escape our ears. You are lucky that Our Hollow Knight is still in their training.”

“Okay?” Grace looked around the room, thinking he was referring to someone else hidden in the room with them because she didn’t understand the royal We.

“Um, anyway, you feeling better now?”

“No.” The Pale King answered flatly, “However, We have much to discuss.”

The King’s eyes trained back on her. Extending a pale white hand towards her.

“The Void you harbour; give it to Us. We will start with that.”

She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“What? The vial I mentioned? Sorry but you already have it. I used it all to make that Vessel,” Grace explained, turning her robe pockets inside out to show she literally didn’t have anything on her person. Just her skin, hair and the clothes on her back.

Even then she didn’t consider these her clothes. Not really, it was a loan at best.

The Pale King hummed deeply. Something was amiss. He turned his hand and gestured for Grace to stand.

“Up. In the middle of the room. We need to look at you in full.”

“Okay?” She stood up and walked to the centre of the room, t posing for him.

The higher Being started walking around her. Pking and pinching her in different spots as he circled.

Grace grimaced with each pinch. It was obnoxious but nothing worth complaining about. Whatever made him feel better.

“Soo, where are your friends?” She asked trying to figure out who ‘We’ was referring too.

“We have yet to decide on that.”

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the Pale King pulled away. He took out a small notebook from his robe and took a few notes. Then he ripped off a page. White claws held it out towards her.

“It is late and We must speak with Our Hollow Knight. Tomorrow, first thing, you will come to Our workshop. Give this to the servant that comes and fetches you in the morning.”

Grace took the paper, “Sure thing.” Before immediately trying to read the sheet herself.

Before she could get a word in the King snatched the page from her before she could read it.

“What did I just say?!”

“Give it to the servant? Never said I couldn’t read it.” Grace answered, feeling a little offended by his sudden snapping over nothing. It wasn’t her fault he didn’t make it clear this note wasn’t for her eyes.

The King let out an irritated growl. His tail whipping behind him as it kicked up some of his nice, neat robes. The Pale King stuffed his notebook and the page in his robes. Then he turned to the door.

“You are coming with us now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is forced to strip for PK also cuddling happens. Lots of important nuzzling.  
> Co-written by alongcameahuntsmanspider on Tumblr

Grace shrugged, temperamental much?

She followed the king without a world, not really fazed by what little she saw of his tail. Bugs had all sorts of body types.

The Pale King continued walking down the hallway. Eyes, peeled and focused as he effortlessly weaved through the seemingly identical halls. Hollow had been making their way to their room before their father caught up with them.

“Follow me,” He ordered the vessel sharply.

Hollow jolted in surprise but followed vigilantly. Hiding how tense they felt with great skill. A survival tactic.

Grace shrugged out of view of the king but in view of Hollow. A cheeky smile on her face. Despite everything, there was a little excitement rolling in her guts, the mystery of the place, her curiosity. Like a moth to a flame, she followed the King to see how far this Wyrm tunnel went.

After all, she was as good as dead anyway. Right?

The Pale King came upon a sealed door. Pressing his palm against the marble a flash of white magic enveloped them, his brand emblazoned on the door as it creaked open. He then turned to Grace and pointed a claw at her.

“Do NOT touch anything.”

She raised her arms defensively, “Okay! Okay.” Eyes still struggling to adjust after the bright flash of light.

Then he turned to Hollow, “Make sure she does not touch anything.”

Hollow nodded. With a hum, the King lead them inside.

The three entered the room. It was surprisingly messy inside. The King’s workshop was that. A workshop. Void and empty shells littered the counters and tables. The Pale King gathered a book and started taking notes.

“Strip. We start tonight.”

Holding back a snort Grace smirked a little as she started to undress.

“Your majesty I never imagined you’d be into this kind of thing,” She teased, clearly amusing herself greatly.

The Pale King simply ignored her. Not giving her the time of day. He did say something in his native tongue. Probably a swear.

Meanwhile, Hollow was becoming increasingly uncomfortable just standing in the room. Unusually rigid even for them. Were they even breathing? It was hard to tell.

Now naked Grace stood impatiently, picking at her nails as the cool air nipped at her skin. Goosebumps and natural hairs started rising along now clean but still worn skin.

The Pale King began his examination. Taking note of every lump, scar and ridge that covered Grace’s body. Something was off with her and he was determined to find out what was causing this uncomfortable feeling in his head.

It was like… The essence of a Higher Being, but it was impossible. The humans had no such creatures.

“Sooooo, what are we doing?” Grace asked, now rocking on her heels and toes. This whole thing was just really weird. The kind of thing you’d expect on a slave or livestock auction. Plus it wasn’t like she had a particularly positive view of the King to begin with.

Higher Being, what a joke, he was just a weirdo with a God complex.

“We are taking notes of your scars. Since you humans do so easily. This is Our workshop where We created the Vessels. Starting tomorrow We will be working with you as well. However, We need proper documentation before We can continue.”

Fed up with his weird speech pattern Grace finally asked, “We? Why are you talking like that?” Sounding as exacerbated as she felt.

“We use the Royal We because We took after the interests of the whole of Hallownest.” The Pale King explained, nose still in his work, “There is no I. Only the We of a nation. We are the voice, body and blood of Hallownest.”

“Alright, sorry, must have missed that lesson in slave school,” Grace said flatley. 

She was just as much as part of Hallownest as anyone else, born and was confident she’d die here. And this Pail King didn’t do shit to represent her or her people.

The King simply scoffed. Then started taking measurements with a tape. “You are not the first to have asked Us of this. Children always ask.”

Grace straightened up a bit for the measurements.

“Mmhm.”

Infantilizing her too, great, just because she had been cursed with a baby face didn’t mean she wasn’t well into her 30s. An adult and then some. Even then in these terrible conditions, a human could live to 150. Though she had heard rumours that the free humans of the East lived 300 plus years.

The Pale king went along and measured her arms, legs, and pretty much everything else in between. After he went over to a thick book to scribble down his notes. He then gestured to Hollow.

“We’re done. Take her back.”

Hollow nodded. More than eager to leave this horrible place.

Grace didn’t have to be told twice, quickly scooping up her clothes. Walking and pulling on her shirt and pants at the same time.

Once out of the workshop and well down the hall she stated sarcastically, “What a master negotiator.” While rubbing her temples. Though with every step she couldn’t help but get a nagging feeling the Kings behaviour was somehow her fault. Even if the vast majority felt pretty justified in her annoyance.

“I’m sorry, I probably could have been more, nice? Cordial? I just…”

Hollow sighed silently. Their hands slowly started to form words.

“He’s worried… Stressed… Between the Infection, my training and the development of Hallownest; he doesn’t have much tack…”

“I think the stress is distracting him too much,” Grace signed, “Like he’s gonna end up missing the forest for the trees at this rate.”

Hollow sadly nodded, “I’m sorry that you got caught up in this mess…”

Grace shrugged, “It’s okay, I wasn’t lying when I said this was exciting. Plus I don’t want this whole kingdom to fall into ruin or whatever. I live here too.”

Hollow’s shoulders bounced in a silent laugh. Nodding once again and then their face turned sombre.

“I hope I don’t mess this up…”

Grace’s face softened, “Hey, I’m here now, let’s see if I can take some of that burden off your shoulders big guy.”

Hollow tilted their head to look at her. Slowly, they dared to settle their hand on her shoulder. Out in daylight like this, they probably would have been scorned, punished, for showing any kind of emotion. But Hollow appreciated Grace…

She smiled up at them, calm, affectionate. Relating to the Void being quite a bit. They were both born into very specific roles they were expected to fill. Deviation like this was hardly met warmly.

Grace reached up to hold one of their long slender fingers, gripping onto Hollow’s cool shell tightly for a moment before letting them go.

Hollow felt a sense of calm wash over them, their frame sagging with relief.

Though the moment was brief. They gently slipped their hand off her shoulder. Signing, “I need to tell you something, in your room…”

Grace nodded and continued to silently follow them to her room. Hopping to herself that for the rest of her time here they would be the one guiding her to her room.

The halls quickly darkened as nightfall finally gripped the palace. For once, Hollow didn’t fear the night. They weren’t sure how Grace managed to cast this spell over them, but they didn’t want to break it either.

Hollow unlocked the door to her room and opened it for her. Smoothly stepping away to let her in first.

Grace stepped inside, stretching as she headed towards the rather large bed, at least in proportion to herself. At six feet tall she was below average for a modern human, though most bugs on average were bigger.

“Bet your room is pretty impressive,” She commented off handily, removing her cloak and draping it over onto the chest before climbing onto the bed.

“You would be surprised…” Hollow admitted, “My room as a grub was more lavish, but that was my mother’s doing. As I moulted, it would become barer. Now, it’s not much different than this.”

“That sucks,” Grace signed. Sure she could point out she never had her own room before now, that many bugs also had to huddle together for space too. But now wasn’t the time and Hollow wasn’t to blame for such systemic problems.

“Anyway, you wanted to tell me something?”

“I’m just… worried.” Hollow admitted. Walking over to sit next to her. “About my Hollowness.”

“Okay… Are you supposed to be more or less hollow?” She asked, crossing her legs.

“More…”

Their hands started to shake, Grace tilted her head in concern, giving them time. Slowly they continued.

“I need to be. For Hallownest. For father. To contain her. I… Was not the only Vessel father made. I was the only one that survived.”

Grace felt her stomach tightened, something really horrible was going on. A familiar voice in her mind was begging, pleading for her to leave this place.

“I… Think maybe we should be looking for another solution.”

“There isn’t one. Father has spoken to the Teacher and the Watcher. Hornet just hatched. The wheels are turning and I am failing at the one task I’m supposed to do…”

“Then how was I able to just make a vessel on my own?” Grace’s fingers twitched in a no motion as she thought. “I’ve just never known the Void to be completely empty, I don’t fully understand it. But I don’t need to understand to respect its autonomy.”

Hollow shook their head, “I don’t know. Father doesn’t know either. That’s why you’re here, but I’m still scared about what he will find. That the Void isn’t what he thinks it is. That I’m not what he wants me to be.”

Hollow made a little whimpering noise. Leaning over to hold their head in his quivering hands.

“I don’t want to go back there…”

“Back where?” She whispered, sitting up on her knees to hold their closest shoulder.

“Where my siblings are…” It was all Hollow managed to get out with shaky hands. “Father put them there and I can’t go back…”

Grace’s mouth started to go dry at this.

“I won’t let him take you there.” Was all she could think to say. Her stern confident voice gave the illusion she was more sure then she felt.

Hollow, despite themselves, despite all their training, leaned down and nuzzled Grace. They wanted comfort. They wanted someone to hold onto. Both of their parents would never give it to them. Nor were they allowed to seek it out.

Yet, in this locked room. With Grace. They could actually express themselves…

Grace rewarded them by hooking her arms around their neck. Trying to hold the poor creature. What kind of monster was the King truly? Were the Radiances words really true?

“I’m here now, you’re part of my family now and I’ll keep you safe.”

Hollow nodded a little.

Family… They like the sound of that… They liked having her arms around them… Grace was so small, but her personality was so big. Eclipsing everything around her.

Hollow nuzzled into her neck; leaning down to be more comfortable for her to hold.

Softly chuckling Grace moved a hand up to stroke their long face. Unable to tell what was Hollow’s face and what were their horns. It was all so seamless, cool smooth exoskeleton, perfectly shaped. Impossibly white. Comforting them even as the darkness made her tire, she’d stay up all night for them if she had too.

Hollow shivered as her hand ran along their cheek. They had never really felt something like that. They tilted their head into her touch; suddenly craving more.

“Tell me if it’s ever too much,” Grace whispered against Hollow’s cheek before playfully them. “Humans like me can be very cuddly.”

In all seriousness, she could imagine it being very overwhelming to someone so touch starved.

Hollow nodded once again. Letting themselves purr softly in her hold. They really really didn’t mind the cuddles.

As the night went on she steadily started to fall asleep against their hold. Not really fearing the night like so many bugs. Without a conversation and without specific request to stay awake Grace slumped over on their shoulder, asleep.

Hollow let out a silent laugh as his companion collapsed into their hold. Giving her another nuddle before carefully shifting her onto her bed.

The Knight tucked her into the sheets. They tilted their head. Leaning back down to gently nuzzle her cheek.

This action was rewarded by the sleeping, but not yet dreaming, human reaching up to hold something, anything. Hooking her arms around Hollow’s neck once again and tugging him to bed. An action she’d done with her peers' thousand times over. Sleeping in massive cuddle piles, sharing body heat and blankets to survive the chilly, dark and lonely nights.

Hollow had no intention of fighting her. They settled down next to her. Sighing. This… Was nice…

Hollow nuzzled her once again as Grace curled up next to them, looking content, relaxed, just at peace with the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace meets with an old friend and meets a new friend.  
> Co-written by alongcameahuntsmanspider on Tumblr

As always Grace found herself standing upon a warm sun-kissed stone. A kingdom of ruins and strange horn-like towers above the clouds. Oranges and yellows of a dawn she never met in the waking world but knew well in her heart.

Then, like the morning sun she came, massive, bright, almost ethereal. The Old Light of Hallownest. 

The Radiance. 

Swooping down with grace and power the moth Goddess hovered above the clouds. Feeling like a child who took an extra ration Grace expected a good scolding.

Instead, she was met with an unfamiliar sadness from the moth.

“Why Would You Try To Contain A Piece Of Me? Why Align With Your Subjugator?”

“I was just trying to protect them, I didn’t want my family caught in the crossfire of your war… Mostly I just didn’t want to be alone.”

“But You Still Ended Up Alone.”

“I mean… Yes,” Grace half lied, “But they’re alive, that’s what matters… I also don’t want to see you killed either.”

The Radiance puffed out her fluffy chest. It probably would have been cute if she wasn’t so terrifyingly tall.

“I Can Not Be Killed, I Can Not Be Contained.”

Grace shook her head, “Even stars die Radiance.”

“So You’ve Said… Many Times.”

Grace sat down on the edge of her stone platform. Legs dangling in the clouds. For a moment she wondered if she’d fly if she jumped, or just fall until she woke up.

The Radiance lowered herself, her whole head bigger than Grace’s body when sitting.

“You Don’t Realize What You’ve Done, Do You.” She stated as a matter of fact rather than a question. “What You’re Tangled In.”

Grace shrugged. “Some kind of God war,” The way she said it was laced with carelessness and hints of sarcasm.

“You Don’t Believe Me To Be The True Light?” Radiance narrowed her glowing eyes.

Grace chuckled, “If by that you mean Goddess or higher being, whatever that’s supposed to mean, no. You know this though… Unless you weren’t paying attention to anything I’ve been saying.” She feigned offence to that. The Radiance could be pretty self-centred, though Grace took it like a champ. Mostly because she didn’t have to deal with her all the time.

“Pail King isn’t a God either though. If that makes you feel better.”

“A Little… If You Have No God What Do You Believe In?”

“Must I believe in anything?”

The Radiance scoffed, Grace smiled warmly, reaching over to pet the fluff around her crown.

“I believe there is only one God and one alone, a God who never disappoints me, has no form and lives all around us. A being who will be here long after this world turns to dust and returns to the stars. Their name is Death.”

“What A Strange Creature You Are.”

“No stranger than you.”

Grace spent the rest night with her friend, arguing, laughing, what a strange pair they made. And as she entertained the Great Radiance she turned her ire off the bugs of the palace. An unintended but welcomed side effect of their friendship.

The human remembered her, and even if she wasn’t her target the moth would gladly take a slot in their consciousness. A place to never be forgotten.

Grace then awoke from the warmth of the sun into the cool smooth chilin of Hollow.

They were resting next to her still; Grace tangled up in their lanky arms. Their frame gently raised and fell in deep, slow, rhythmic breaths. The Vessel was asleep, or at least as close as they could be to sleep.

Small eyes fluttered up, surprised to see Hollow was still there. Figuring they would have left soon as she fell asleep. Not that this was an unwelcome surprise, she just worried about their safety after their conversation last night.

Carefully she reached over to touch their shoulder, dawn's light illuminating their pale white face and void black shell.

Hollow gently stirred at this. Their head shifted slightly to look at Grace, sighing softly in content.

For the first time in months they had a peaceful sleep. Normally, it was plagued with golden nightmares that made them puke.

Their body rumbled as they purred. Having a feeling this was somehow her doing.

“Have a good night's sleep?” Grace asked in a whisper, rubbing Hollow’s shoulder with her thumb.

They nodded before nuzzling into her hand. They wanted all the touches. It was so nice.

Grace giggled, by the stars they were adorable. So sweet on her she was going to melt at this rate.

“Think if we do well today we’ll be able to do this again tonight?”

Hollow nodded once again. The Vessel face softened a little as they pushed themselves up. Rubbing their eyes before signing, “I have to go. I have training, but I will come find you later.”

Still laying down Grace signed, “Should I just stay here or go find the Pale King?” Even if she didn’t like him she had a job to do. She wanted to do good. Figure all this shit out.

Hollow simply pointed to the ground. Wait here. They slipped off the bed. Readjusted their cape and armour.

Then, oh so carefully, reached out to thumb Grace’s cheek. Mimicking the gentle touch she had given them the night before.

Grace smiled sweetly, leaning into their touch. “Alright, good luck Hollow.”

They touched her for just a moment more before slipping away and out into the hallway.

She let out a content sigh as she left before rolling over to look up at the ceiling.

Oh man how she wanted to just look around the castle, but she didn’t want to get her host in trouble. Still, it was soul-crushingly boring in her room.

Words couldn't express how dull an all-white room was. Not even picking at the paint could give her satisfaction since underneath, guess what, more white.

With nothing to do and nowhere to go, it started reminding her of solitary confinement. Luxury solitary confinement but still. Not doing anything, not needing to be anywhere, not having anyone to talk to. It made her anxious, made her jumpy. 

Especially when she started hearing metal things in the walls and floors and even outside her room. Like the sounds of metal scraping rhythmically against metal or the endless whirl of buzzsaws.

The cracking of bone and splattering of some unknown liquid.

Grace started curling up on the bed, breathing growing heavy as her head throbbed.

Then, like a friend, a song came to her. One she’d never heard before yet knew was not hers. Another gift from her past she presumed. Like most of her songs, even if everyone insisted they were original she knew better. Credit where credit was due.

Humming along to the new but all too familiar melody she steadily regained her composure, her confidence.

“I’m tired of blood, and overpriced bubblegum,”

“mom.”

Down the hallways was a moth minstrel, up early as ever as she needed to be. Sweets, a servant of the White Court, had to be at her Lady’s beck and call to entertain.

However, her normal morning routine was sidetracked when she heard singing. The moth’s brown wings fluttered. She didn’t recognize the voice nor the song. Was there someone new?

She followed the sound to Grace’s room. Knocking on the door.

Grace immediately stopped, going from slouching to sitting up.

“Hello? Come in!”

Sweets peeked her head in. Her fluffy antenna perked upon seeing her.

“Oh, a human!” The moth came in with a smile on her face.

The moth was a slate grey with chocolate brown fluff. Her tall, curvy figure was largely hidden in the silver robe she was wearing. On her back was a lute.

“And you’re new.” Sweets waved a little, “Hello.”

Grace took the stranger's friendliness at face value. Mostly because she wanted, no, needed the company.

“Hey… Guess there aren’t that many humans here?” Or at least she hadn’t seen any other humans in the palace yet. The King, who kept slavery legal, didn’t own any besides her? Was he trying to be a good example or just showing off how wealthy he is by showing he can pay for all his labour?

“I’m Grace.”

Sweets shook her head, “No, not really.” She bowed a little, “My name is Sweets. Was it you that was singing just now? It was lovely.”

“Oh thank you, I used to do backup singing when needed. I’m no Marissa though,” Grace chuckled, relaxing a bit.

She was content knowing she wasn’t as good as the bugs who performed. After all, she was self-taught and was happy to be able to help when needed. It was the best job she could have and gave her a sense of security. Knowing she was difficult to replace. 

“Ah, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.” Sweets insisted before giggling herself, “But I understand. Marissa is a star. I wish I had that kind of voice myself.”

“So, are you a minstrel or something here?” Grace asked. 

Sweets smiled, “How did you know? Was it the lute? Or the fact I asked you about your voice?" She folded her hands in front of her, "I work for the White Lady. I kinda do a little bit of everything."

Grace leaned forward a bit, “That’s relatable, you give off a lot of signals that you're into music.” She smiled, “I kinda had a similar job too, now I’m not too sure. I guess we wait and see.”

“Oh? What happened? Actually, you can tell me over some breakfast,” Sweets said, “Have you eaten?”

Grace’s eyes lit up at the mention of food then let out a sheepish chuckle, “Nope, I’m on the Kings schedule so I have no idea when anything is happening.”

“Oh no! Then you’re going to be here forever. The King does his own thing.” She gestured to the door, “Let’s get you something to eat. He will never know and if he does, I’ll say it was my idea.”

“Alright,” Grace got up, not needing to be offered twice.

Sweets feathery antenna bounced happily. The moth led her out into the hallway.

“Sounds like you were from the City of Tears,” Sweets commented.

“Yep, lived and worked in the Pleasure House most my life. Though I think my parents worked in funeral prep,” Grace explained.

“Oh wow, we might have bumped into each other before I came here!” Sweets giggled, “My brother owns a cabaret up there and I used to play with him.”

“Probably, have you been working here long then?”

She nodded, “For a few years now. It’s a nice gig, but I get homesick for the cabaret. You get to know everyone and they kind of become your second family.”

Grace nodded in understanding.

“You can probably see them again once things have settled with this plague and everything.”

While trying to comfort the moth she realized chances were she was never going to see her family again, though the fact that they would be safe for the time being was enough to keep her spirits up.

“I’ve heard about the plague, this infection. I used to get letters from the boys back home, but it’s getting harder and harder to send anything out there.” Sweets shook her head, “Goodness me, I’m sorry. This is not really a good conversation to have with someone you just met.”

It’s alright, I brought it up,” Grace assured her.

In the past, she used to ask the Radiance what the infection meant and if her and her people were safe. All the Moth Goddess replied with was assurance that she was safe. Whatever safe meant to the Radiance was unclear.

Sweets smiled softly, interrupting the human's thoughts with a warm, “Well, let’s all hope that this gets settled. The City of Tears may be full of rich dingdongs, but us working girls know how to take care of ourselves.”

The moth gently knocking Grace’s arm with her fist, though it was truly a light tap. Either Sweets had never actually been in a fight or she was too scared of hurting Grace’s squishy body.

Grace let out a genuine hearty laugh at this before asking, "Have you ever had some rich brat give you the 'working hard or hardly working?' line, trying to look like the suavest fucker in the kingdom but instead coming off like he couldn't get a whore to fake it for em?" 

It was vulture humour to be sure but getting hit on by drunks was just part of everyday life.

Sweets dragged her hands down her face and groaned, “It’s my everyday! As much as I enjoy being in the company and working for the White Lady; the politics and the Courtside manners. The absolute ass-kissing. Agh… I don’t know how she stands it.”

“Honestly, after meeting the King I don’t know how she stands him,” Grace whispered with a bit of a smirk.

“It is kinda exciting though, being here and all that. The Pure Vessel is fascinating to be around.”

“You’ve been around the Pure Vessel?” Sweets gasped, then corrected herself, “Well ok, I have too, but fascinating? I wouldn’t really call them that.”

“They’re usually the one who drags me around every which way for the king. Maybe I just find Void neat. What happened when you saw them?” Grace asked curiously.

Sweets looked utterly confused.

Biting her lip in thought she admitted, “Well, to be honest, kinda like a wall… Or a statue. They just stood guard silently over the King and Queen. Just… Watching what was happening. Not engaging in anything.” She looked back at Grace, “I spoke to one of the maids about this and I’m convinced that they weren’t breathing.”

“Interesting,” Grace muttered before asking, “Do you… Am I even allowed to tell people why I’m here? Probably not since you didn’t know about me.”

“I wouldn’t know, but I would keep it between you and the King,” Sweets whispered.

“I suppose… Anyway, food? I have no idea where anything is here,” Grace admitted as they turned another corner. They could have just been going in circles for all she knew.

Instead, she was greeted by another smile from Sweets as she announced: “Right here.” Motioning to a big cafeteria-style dining hall. Servants and other staff bugs milled about; getting their breakfast and chatting at long, well made, communal tables.

“Ta-da!” Sweets giggled.

Grace raised her hands to her mouth and said, “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Her eyes lighting up like stars.

She looked over at Sweets and declared, “I’m going to get so fat living here, I’m going to finally achieve my true form of becoming a cushion.”

Sweets giggled, smiling brightly before asking, “Would you like to get into line first? I’ll get a seat for us.”

“Sure thing,” Grace agreed before heading to the line.

She recognized most of the food on offer, lots of fish and boiled hard shell eggs, mushrooms layered with root vegetables, crisp leafy salads and cut fruits. It was better looking than the kind of food she’d serve to customers albeit more plain in the presentation. Nothing like the carefully proportioned rations she grew up with.

As Grace decided on what to get Sweets found them a seat at the edge of one of the long tables. She waved Grace over as soon as she noticed her carrying the two large breakfasts.

“Over here!”

Grace, finally spotting Sweets, trotted over. Balancing the two meals in hand before presenting one to Sweets.

“I have no idea what you like,” She announced to her new friend before sitting down herself.

While she felt like she picked things largely at random many bugs would recognize a pattern to her madness. Mainly that there was a lot of high fat, long term energy and high calcium foods. The kind of things you’d feed a caterpillar or grub so they could have a healthy metamorphosis.

“Oh, Goodness! Thank you Grace! That’s so nice of you!” Sweets said.

She gladly pulled her plate closer, luckily for Grace, sweets preferred those kinds of foods. Being a moth, she needed the fatty food to keep her fur shiny, and muscles strong and her figure healthy.

“This is perfect.”

Admittedly Grace was relieved at hearing this.

“You’re welcome Sweets,” She said before digging into her spoils. Eating like it was all going to be ripped away any second.

They got about halfway through breakfast before Grace calmed down enough to breathe. Little lone say another world.

“So… Has the palace been safe and stuff with everything going on?”

The moth nodded, staring at her own meal, “The Infection hasn’t spread this far down yet. And with all the magic seals the King has put up I don’t think it will get through the gates.”

She started to trace a little box out on the table, a little platinum cage.

“As for the already Infected, there are knights that patrol the ground to get any that wander down here. That’s rare though.”

“Probably easier to eliminate those already infected than curing it,” Grace said solemnly.

A part of her wondered if they were killed or captured. If she could do what she did in the Pleasure House again she could probably cure them.

“Yeah…” Sweets said softly, “And without a reliable cure, it’s probably for the best. I heard that the Infected become aggressive and don't recognize bugs from their lives.”

“They’re, ya, that about sums it up,” Grace whispered between bites. She didn’t want to start a panic, not really. But the truth felt more important.

It was a difficult balance to be sure.

“Have you seen it?” Sweets whispered. “It’s in the City of Tears. I know that. Where you infected by it.”

“There was an attack on the Pleasure House. Only three bugs but it was still bad. So far humans have been completely unaffected by this infection. We can’t get it.”

Sweets gasped softly. Looking around to see if anyone was listening before she scooted closer. Whispering, “Humans may not be affected, but are you ok?”

“I’m here to help the King,” Grace answered, unsure how much she could safely share. “Not sure what else I can say without getting us both in trouble. Sorry.”

Sweets shook her head and said, “Say no more. If the King has brought you here, that’s something I’m not going to question.”

"Thanks, Sweets. You have no idea how much I just wanna scream everything from the rooftops," Grace chuckled to herself. Poking at her empty plate.

“Guess that’s why I’m not supposed to know things.”

Sweets gently rubbed her back, “Well, maybe we can go to the courtyard and scream later.”

Their conversation was interrupted as the cafeteria suddenly became eerily quiet. Sweets perked up to see. 

The Hollow Knight had stepped into the room. Void black eyes scanning the room, looking for Grace.

Her eyes lit up looking at the familiar presents. “Oops, looks like that’s my queue. See you later Sweets!” 

As friendly as ever she practically skipped over to the Hollow Knight. A sheepish grin on her face, she was probably in trouble but whatever. It was worth it for Sweets and food.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is tested by the Pale King.  
> Co-written by alongcameahuntsmanspider on Tumblr
> 
> Thank you again for all the comments, I've tried to reply to all of them in a timely manner. Just know that they're what keeps me alive lol

Hollow nodded subtly as Grace joined them. The knight then led her out of the servant dining hall and into the hallway.

Their armour seemed to be dented and their cape’s edges were tattered. They also walked with a slight limp. Though, it would have been unnoticeable unless you were looking closely.

“Tough morning?” Grace signed. Not imagining training to be any kind of warrior was easy.

“The Path of Pain is meant to keep me sharp.” Hollow replied, “However, it is still a gauntlet. I am not yet perfect.”

“I’m sorry, the path of what?” Grace looked up, her lips were smiling but her eyes screamed what the actual fuck.

“Father designed it. To cull. Since I am the last one, it has become my training grounds.”

“Okay…” She squeaked out.

Not liking the sounds of this ‘training ground’ at all.

“It’s alright.” Hollow tilted their head down to look at her, “It is my preparation for my duty.”

Grace nodded in uncertainty and signed, “I am looking forward to working with your father finally.”

Despite everything, she hoped she could do something useful or at least interesting.

“I’m sure he is interested in working with you too. You stump him. That doesn’t happen often.”

This made her grin, “Good. That’ll make this all the more fun!”

Hollow chuckled silently, nodding a bit. “He may be in a better mood now that he has had some time to rest and think.”

Grace giggled, “no offence but I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Hollow continued to chuckle.

As they neared the workshop, the door opened as the White Lady glided into the hallway. Dyyra close behind.

Grace was startled by the massive women, recognizing the Queen based on description alone. 

Both Ladies looked to Hollow and his charge. The Queen’s eyes seemed to be sad as she looked upon the two. Dyyra, on the other hand, seemed less than impressed.

Hollow stopped just shy of the door. Nodding to the two Ladies. Things were stiff and silent as the knight himself but it didn’t last long.

“I thought the whole tree thing was like a metaphor or something,” Grace blurted out. Sharing her thoughts with all the world. For the first time since getting here, she blushed in embarrassment, what a stupid thing to say aloud.

The White Lady’s face seemed to brighten just a bit. She brought up a branched hand to chuckle into it. Dyyra was appalled. Though, the gentle Queen held out her hand to stop her escort as she reached for her needle.

“It is quite alright. I do not expect for your kind to have known me well. I tend not to venture from the Palace nor the safety of my Garden. So, I would only assume that Man sees me as something akin to a Mosskin.”

Grace, now looking down said, “I mean… Some do, others just think you’re a bug who has earth magic or something.” Her voice trailed off at the end.

What was with this woman? Why was her mind just fucking screaming? Was she just blushing in shame or?

If Dyyra killed her right now she’d be okay with it.

The White Lady giggled softly once more, “You will have quite a story to tell then…”

“My dear,” The King interrupted as he came out into the hallway. His whole demeanour seemed to be calmer and gentler for his wife.

“I need to work.”

“Oh, of course!”

Grace immediately turned her attention to the King. Never thought she’d be thankful to have him save her from her own stupid monkey brain.

“What’re we doin today?” She chirped.

The Pale King, not even looking at her, gestured to his lab. Hollow nodded. Leading her inside as the King and Queen chirped happily to each other.

Once alone in the lab, Grace rubbed her flushed face, giggling to herself before she signed, “at least now I know why you look so pretty. You get it from your mom.”

Hollow seemed flustered by this. Hiding their face in their hands. Shaking their head quickly. They didn’t think they were pretty, much less as beautiful as their mother. They weren’t even comparable.

“Too late, I’ve already decided!” Grace laughed triumphantly, having pretty much failed to keep her voice down. It was hard, she just wanted to play, or at least work. Doing nothing was soul-crushing, or at least it would be if she had a soul.

If Hollow could blush; the poor Vessel would have been beet red.

“Never thought I’d miss my old work schedule so much,” She mused to herself, sitting on an empty table.

The King returned along with his stoic cold mood. Hollow snapped to attention. Though, it was already too late. The Pale King’s claws snapped to the hallway.

“We are finished with you for the moment. We will call for you. Continue your training.”

Grace blinked, watching as the poor knight simply nodded and left without question. Now she remembered why the King was so draining to be around yesterday.

Still, she hopped off the table without a word.

The Pale King headed over to a massive leather-bound book. Opening it with a heavy ‘thump’ and his claws started gliding through the paged.

“We know what you are now…” He spoke, “We should have seen it before, but our foresight was clouded.”

She had to use all her strength to not roll her eyes at this but still let out a snarky, “Oh really? Do tell, here I was under the delusion I was a pill bug.”

Like always he ignored this minor transgression, she clearly didn’t get it.

“You are not a bug. Nor are you human. You are simply a host to something much, much more sacred.”

The Pale King walked over to her. Simply grabbing her and spinning her around to see the back of her neck. Looking for something as her body stiffened against his touch.

“Nothing but Higher Beings can control the Void. We should have seen this earlier, but a host of one can do great things indeed…”

“Are you fucking kidding me. Really? Are you so scared of the idea a human can do something other than cook and clean the only other option is God?”

The King snarled. He spun her around again and caught her chin to forcefully direct her attention onto him.

“What other humans do you know that can control the Void? What other humans do you see in my palace? What bugs do you see using the Void like Soul? The Void does not exist in the mind of my subjects. You are the only one!”

“Oh yes, because humans have access to education, can become merchants, scholars, artists. The reason you haven’t seen this before, the reason your court doesn’t have humans in it is because you don’t let us even try to be better. We’re a fucking slave race for crying out loud!”

“And you will remain one!” The Pale King spat, “However, I am allowing you to rise above your peers. Be grateful. If you can not, I will silence you right here.”

“Go ahead,” Grace said quietly, “There is nothing more you can take from me.”

“You humans are bold and stupid…” He hissed.

“Can we please get some actual work done? I’m tired of wasting time,” She asked, now reaching up to lightly try and pry his claws, now digging into tender flesh, off her chin and neck.

The Pale King hummed. Watching her for a moment before letting her go. Gesturing for her to follow him deeper into the workshop.

“Come. I want to test your power.”

Grace quietly followed him with a rather sour face. Rubbing her sore neck without complaint. 

The King took her to where he created the moulds for his knights. Liquid Void clacked and rattled within the spell sealed jars they were housed in. Wanting to get out. What was a normal noise to the King made her wince like hearing the wails of an infant.

He decided to start with something small. Snapping his claws a Wingsmould came to life on a shelf. Flying over and landing on the King’s hand’s. The tips of his claws shun a hot bright white as he drained Void from the creature’s shell.

Grace winced at the light but otherwise just watched. Nodding along but having no clue what he wanted.

The empty armour collapsed in a heap on the floor.

The Void he pulled swam around in an orb, floating above the palm of his outstretched hand.

“Rebuild it. Will it back into shape.”

She reached out and took the orb. Looking at the swirling void, then down at the Wingsmould. What a weird little contraption. She kneeled down to get a better look, listening too.

“Won’t go back! We won’t go back! The false King can not contain, we are not his toy, we are more than he chooses to comprehend. He is weak, he is weak, we are strong, we are many, we will feed. Just let us feed. Please friend. Let us end the false King together! We will not go back!”

A tempting offer to be sure but still.

“It doesn’t want to go back in the orb thing,” She told the King rather calmly. “It just wants to kill you.”

“The Void suffocates everything. We are not surprised that it wishes that.” The King said flatly, “Complete the task. If you cannot, then there is no point in keeping you.”

This time she did roll her eyes, not taking the threat much seriously. But still, she did as she was asked, sort of.

“What about something new?” She asked the void, trailing her fingers over the thin bubble that contained it.

A thousand voices went silent, then asked, “... Like what?”

“Something that can still kill but free of a container. Whatever you want.”

“Yes yes yes, something strong, something elegant, a form worthy of killing the King. A form worthy of us all!”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Reaching into the bubble and into the Void itself she gripped onto a handle that formed against her grip. As she stood back up a beautiful spear of Void formed into shape.

“I made a thing,” Grace announced rather proudly.

The Pale King hummed, studying the spear for a moment. Interesting. Very interesting. However, he did not trust it.

Once again he snapped his claws. Something else came to life. A Kingsmould walked over and stood between Grace and it’s King.

“Now, show Us what you can do with that.”

Grace let out an involuntary snort, sure he was joking. “Ha! Good one… Wait, I can’t fight.”

Her eyes showed panic while her lips remained in an anxious smile.

“Pity.”

The King snapped again and the Kingsmould was on the move. It twisted its shell, rearing back with its hooked nail.

“What the fuck!” She squealed in distress, leaping back. This isn’t how she’d learn to deal with conflict at all. Physical fighting was against everything she’d ever learned. Deescalate, deescalate, deescalate. A human who fights against the masters with their fists is bound to get their hands chopped off. Be careful with your words and it’s your tongue. 

Be useful and there will be mercy on you. Take your beatings and punishments with a smile, appease them with your blood and that would be enough for most masters. She had it lucky. She knew how far to push things. How to get away with many naughty things that would get her killed. However this, this wasn’t like anything she’d done before and she hated every second of it.

At least the spear was light in her grip, or maybe that was pure adrenalin.

“Who fucking hurt you?!” She cried, trying to knock some sense into the king, scurrying away from her single-minded pursuer. “Why are you like this?!”

The Kingsmould gave chase; slashing at Grace. Slicing a chair in half and knocking various scientific instruments onto the floor. Overall causing great damage to the workshop in its wake.

The Pale King simply stood and watched.  
“My Kingdom is dying to a Goddess that is single-handedly slaughtering my people.” The King spoke as grace tried to climb up a wall, almost getting her foot sliced off in the process.

“You have the potential to save my Kingdom, my home, but that is only if you are strong enough to fight her as well. I have my Hollow Knight, but you, human, are to be my Cleric of the Void. Now fight!”

The Kingsmould launched their blade like a boomerang and she was forced to leap down, rolling onto the workshop floor, nearly missing shards of glass and bits of metal with her bare feet.

It didn’t take long for the Kingsmould to corner her, spear pointed at her pursuer but she shook like a leaf. The mould was slow, expecting to block an attack that never came. Ready to strike it-

“Enough!” She cried, voice echoing through the workshop, the raddling pots of void stilled and the Kingsmould collapsed into a puddle of shell and void.

The Pale King's iridescent wings flared in surprise as Grace calmed the Void in his workshop. He didn't bother to hide it as he looked about the room to see, yes, that she had really spoken to it. She had controlled it with just a simple command while it took him years to quell it.

The King's hands began to shake. Such a display of power. His mind began to whirl and form plans. He may have found the thing to save his crumbling Kingdom. 

Grace’s heart was pounding, she rubbed gathering sweat off her brow. Once she caught her breath a little she said, “Not every problem needs to be solved with violence.”

The King of Hallownest let out a little laugh. Then a string of laughter. He summoned for a servant to come and collect Grace as he darted over to begin taking notes.

She felt her stomach tighten, his laughter was almost worse than him being grumpy or violent.

Gently leaning the spear against the wall she gladly followed the servant away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace has a nightmare.  
> Co-written by alongcameahuntsmanspider on Tumblr
> 
> I really struggled with this chapter, I just always felt like it wasn't enough no matter what I did.

The small bug didn’t say anything. It was best not to when the king was working like that. They simply lead Grace back to her room, allowing the poor creature a moment to breath.

“Thank you,” Grace said, voice shaking but sincere.

Sitting down on the bed she covered her face, waiting for the kind stranger to leave.

The bug simply nodded and bowed, leaving without much of a word. Just closing the door behind them as they went.

She was quick to bury herself in blankets, muffling her screams against the pillows. This place was evil, this kingdom was doomed, the ringing and grinding of blades seemed to be just out of sight. And like the idiot she was, she didn’t leave the hundreds of opportunities she had to escape.

Because she had convinced herself she could make this place, this kingdom, her home.

Despite it barely being noon she fell asleep.

Grace awoke to being dragged by Ogrim again. This time things were very different, for starters she was wearing a rather lovingly crafted set of armoured robes. White and silver, embroidered intricately. It practically glowed against the pitch-black walls.

It didn’t help her bound body though. The look of pity on the knight's face was almost worse than the previous look of contempt. Even his smell was more pleasant than the sense of knowing dread in the room. 

Bound and gagged she watched helplessly as her knight was hoisted up by chains, they made nary a peep in protest, nor struggled. The dreamers were already finished preparing for their long rests.

The king, the Pale bastard looked so smug, like he had just proven himself right despite his plan having not been even proven to work yet.

His horrible plan.

He was making some grand speech to the few worthy enough to watch such a momentous occasion, but the words ran off her like water on glass. They meant nothing to her. Even his praise of her, the warden, who is gladly and willingly giving her life to keep the Radiences light at bay. A testament to the impossible nature of her gifts.

No one seemed to be willing to acknowledge the irony of his words as Grace stood there bound and gagged. 

A familiar voice rang in her head, a friend, an intruder, a lifeline. He could get her out, one last chance, the kingdom would be doomed, there was no saving the Knight from this fate. But she could getaway.

The idea felt so good, to just let the King wallow in his defeat, to rip out his smug horrible victory right under him. 

But the people.

The innocent, the slaves, the humble and the poor. None would be spared, even those who could escape the Radiences dream would still be hunted by those unable to. It would be a bloodbath.

And so she hung her head in shame, the King had won, using her own love and mercy against her.

Grace didn’t even watch as the parade of sycophants left. Though she did feel the ropes loosening around her a little. It wouldn’t be too hard to wiggle free but not enough…

The door behind her shut closed. The dreamer seal was formed. The air in the room quickly grew stagnant, not helped by the void that both made the walls of this temple and hung in the air like smog. Even many powerful bugs would quickly succumb in such an environment.

But she was not a bug. And now it was just her, her and her knight, alone forever.

As she wiggled free she got the twisted honour of watching Hollow absorb the Radiance. The ear-bleeding shrieks she let out from Hollows body, knocking Grace to the floor.

Now free of her bonds she quickly rushed to her feet. What could she do? Hollow didn’t make a sound but there were thrashes, they were battling alone in the dream realm.

It was then she noticed something hidden amongst the shadows of the room, a silvery glow, Grace rushed over and quickly discovered it was a needle. The perfect size for someone small like her but what could she do with it. There was no one to fight.

Then, her guts twisted once again, a memory. Dryya mentioned that ‘there would always be a way out’ This would be her only way out before she inevitably succumbed to thirst or hunger.

Her final escape.

Equipping the blade she climbed up the chains with ease and settled down on Hollows shoulder. Looking over them.

A snap, the crack of hard shell upon his head.

Shit

Grace reached out into the black foggy air and void became physical in her hand. Like a ball of voiceless clay. She filled in the crack on his head quickly. Smoothing it out oh so carefully. Healing them as they battled the Radiance.

Another snap.

This time along his torso, she had to move the fabric to get it but it wasn’t too bad. So long as.

Orange puss began to bubble out along their neck, using her blade she bleeds it out, capturing the infection in bubbles of void.

This went on for about a day. A long sleepless day as she tried to battle against the constant injuries the knight took. No voice to cry suffering, but the noises they did make were deafening in the oh too silent temple.

Any second now they’d win, right? Beat the Goddess to submission. But Grace was growing so tired, so tired and so very hungry.

Thirsty too.

Infection was so very bright, the eerie orange glow had a sickening effect to it, liquid puss. Tasted so good.

Just had to remember to drink with void. A balanced meal.

Keep her belly nice and full so she could work, her lover, her knight needed her.

Hollow was suffering and the Warden needed to work hard to keep them healthy. But their suffering, their silent screams in the endless battle. It sickened her, it angered her. How dare the pale King do this to them. How dare he make his child suffer.

All for what? Why did she even agree to say? She couldn’t remember, all she could remember was the king's smug face. What a wonderful meal he’d make.

The Warden slinked across the chains, long black centipede like body weaving effortlessly. Underbelly glowing orange though her eyes were black against pale white features. Black sturdy armour grew over once soft pink flesh.

Her former clothes now in tatters along the floor, indistinguishable from the Knights long since removed armour and rags.

Another pustule of infection, with sharp pincers the Warden cut the wound open painlessly. Sucking out the delicious insides and feeling the Knight tremble in relief beneath her.

She lovingly stroked their head, gaze tender and full of love.

These brief moments of relief, where the pain would be lessened, a moment to breath in the endless battle, these were the moments they both cherished. Even if they couldn’t speak to each other anymore the memories brought tears to her eyes.

The Warden loved them so much, they were everything to her, her whole world. She wanted to be with them, forever, no matter what. Because of that, she wished oh so much he would put down the blade. To ask for mercy, to end this battle and free the Goddess trapped within them.

Let her lay ruin to the Pale King so the two could finally rest. Finally, be together.

But she could never ask Hollow of this, to ask would mean they’d be distracted from their duty. The guilt of such a thought would kill them.

So she waited for him to come to that choice on their own, and until that day came the Warden would tend to their charge. Tender kisses and healing hands. Singing to them as pain ripped through their frame.

On the outside, the Kingdom lasted another thousand some years. Every year the people would gather around the Black Egg Temple to honour the willing sacrifice of the Hollow Knight and the Warden. The story of a human slave humbling their great all-knowing king and willingly giving her life to serve him rang through the land.

It was the story that gave humans the legal freedom they so rightfully deserved, though they were still just human, barely above animals.

Oh how quickly the bugs would eagerly await to hear the songs of the Warden Grace yet look on with disdain at the humans shopping at their local market.

The King cared not, he’d done his part of the bargain. Besides, his plan worked, his kingdom remained eternal. The dawn would never come, all his sacrifices were worth it. Everything was perfect.

Until one day, deep within the temple, a knight's hand twitched, speaking for the first time in centuries, “done.”

And in that simple admission of defeat. The dawn finally came, in a great burning glory of light.

Meanwhile in the waking world hours had past and the door finally opened once again. Hollow stepped silently into the room. Their armour was gone for they were too tired to carry its weight. Instead choosing to wear a simple white robe.

They looked down at Grace, noting her tense figure asleep on the bed. They came over to her side. Gently running their long slender fingers against her tearstained cheek.

She didn’t deserve this fate… Hollow knew this. It hurt them to see her like this.

Her eyes snapped open, face pale as a ghost. In a panic she gripped onto Hollow, not sure if he was real or not, she watched him suffer for so long. So many years. Tears stung her eyes as her stomach turned in pain.

Hollow paused for a moment. Watching her with wide eyes. Slowly, they climbed into bed with her and held her close. Nuzzling against her cheek. Holding her against their robes, offering what little they could.

“You know I’ll follow you right?” Grace said, voice shaking as she gripped onto their robes. “Into the dark, if you are taken away I’ll find you again.”

Hollow didn’t doubt that. Not one bit.

The Vessel nodded. Softly running thin fingers up and down her spine. Noting the ridges and dips. She was so thin...

“It’s not going to work,” she cried, now burying her face against their robes. “The vessel can’t be alive. Can’t be like you, it has to be… Incomprehensible.”

Deep down Hollow knew that too. They closed their hold around her tighter. They gently started to rock; trying everything to soothe Grace as she sobbed. They nuzzled her once again.

They weren’t pure. They weren’t the saviour Hallownest needed. They had a heart and a mind, but they couldn’t fail either. They were all that was left.


End file.
